Friends
by emuroo
Summary: A diary entry that explores how Hermione felt after her first Halloween at Hogwarts, and the amazing thing that is friendship. Oneshot.  Complete.


Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine. Oh, and I actually quote one line from the first book.

Friends

Dear diary,

The most amazing, spectacular, wonderful, exciting, beautiful, great, awesome, magnificent, superb, astonishing, fantastic, brilliant thing happened yesterday. Why, you ask, if it was that spectacular (and, truly, it was!), did I not tell you then? Because it was the sort of thing that you don't always realize right away.

I have two new friends. Two friends. Not one, _two_! Their names are Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter (yes, the same one who I told you about, The Boy Who Lived). This is so amazing. I was starting to think that I'd never have any friends. In the wizarding world, I mean. Rachel is awesome, but she's a muggle, and mow I go to boarding school, so… Yeah.

I'm just so happy! I guess that I should tell you what happened. Yesterday was, as I suppose you know, Halloween. Hogwarts has a great feast on the holiday, or so I am told. I was, for reasons that I will soon explain, unable to attend.

After Charms class ended I over heard Ronald Weasley saying that it was "no wonder that no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly" (yes, the same Ronald who is now one of my friends. I still can't get over that. I have friends!). It wouldn't have hurt so much, except it was true. Was! Past tense, as in it is no longer true! Sorry, back on topic. Then he said that I must have noticed that I didn't have any friends. Yes, I had, and I was so very grateful for his lovely little reminder.

The thing is, I'm just so different from all of them. Someone should write a book, How to Survive: A Muggleborn's Guide to the Wizarding World. It doesn't help, of course, that I like school and am smart. I was sort of an outsider even before I came here. Now there's just one more reason for people to shun me.

It's like no one gets that the fact that just because I didn't grow up exactly the same way they did, and don't like the exact same things that they do doesn't mean that I'm some terrible, evil person.

I think, from some things that both he, and others have said, that Harry didn't really like his life as a muggle. I suppose that that makes it easier to make the transition. But I loved my family and many of the things in my world. I love it here too, but I've been lonely.

Anyway, I started crying, but I didn't want people to see, so I hid in the loo. Now we come to a part of the story where I wasn't there.

Someone, no one is sure whom, let a troll into the castle. Of course, as soon as Professor Dumbledore heard, he sent all of the students to their houses. Harry and Ron, however, are incapable of following directions. Not that I suppose I should really be complaining about it, at least this time.

Apparently, Harry remembered that I didn't know about the troll, while they were on their way to the tower. He and Ron came looking for me. While on their way to the bathroom where I was the spotted the troll. It entered a room, and, being brilliant, they locked it in. And then realized that the room was the loo that I was in. So of course they unlock the door and rush into the bathroom, but not before the troll has started to destroy it. Naturally I was terrified. I had no idea what to do. They fought it though, and Harry really isn't a terribly bad strategist. I mean, a lot of people might have tried to find a way to distract the troll that didn't involve getting covered in its boogers, but he thought to distract it, and that's pretty good. Then Ron knocked it out by using _wingardium leviosa_, a charm that we've been working on with Professor Flitwick.

When the teachers came I surprised even myself. I told the professors that I had gone after the troll and Harry and Ron had saved me. I lied. But it was worth it.

You may be wondering how the friend thing comes into this. Well, it appears that you can't battle a giant troll with people and continue to dislike them.

Having friends is the most amazing feeling I the entire world.

As usual I was one of the first people at breakfast. I think that my dad was sort of shocked when I told him that I get up early here. At home he practically had to drag me out of bed. But I asked one of the older girls, Alicia Spinnet, to help me set up an alarm spell. I always make sure that I get at least eight hours of sleep, so it works out. Anyways, I was about to leave the great hall, thinking that I might stop by the library before classes, when Harry and Ron walked in.

Then they sat down next to me. I was so amazed that when Harry said "Good morning Hermione," I just sort of stared at him.

I confess that at first I was a little suspicious of their motivation, but then, at lunch, and you'll never believe this, Ron said "Er, Hermione?"

I said, "Yes Ronald."

"I, er, wanted to apologize. For yesterday, I mean."

At first I didn't get it. Why was e apologizing for saving my life? He must have seen my confusion because then he added, "I shouldn't have said that. It's probably not true. I didn't really get off to a good start with you, back on the train. If you can forgive me, I'd like to try again. Friends?"

I think that my eyes must have been as round as plates. I nodded and said, "Friends."

He looked rather relieved. Then he said, "Brilliant. Well, here goes. Hello. My name's Ronald Weasley, but my friends call me Ron. What's your name?"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. I'm pleased to make your aquaintance."

Then we both grinned and burst out laughing.

Even so, I have to confess that I was rather nervous, both at lunch and dinner. I couldn't help but wonder if it was a one time thing. Then they sat with me again. And in the common room we did homework together. Well, actually, I was already done, so I helped them with theirs, but the point remains.

As I walked up here to write in you and then go to bed I felt the most amazing thing. I suddenly realized that, after two months, I have _friends_. People who like me, and who I like. People who don't hate me or think that I'm worthless or, or, anything like that.

I can't describe it properly, but it was so wonderful. It still doesn't seem quite real, and I keep getting these shivers up my spine every time I think about Harry and Ron.

It's getting late, so I'm going to bed. I think that I may just wait to go down to breakfast tomorrow until my two friends are up.

Author's note: I know that I have lots of other things that I could, and probably _should_ be writing, but this one popped into my head, and I just had to write it. I also wanted to say thank you to anyone who has ever gone up to the new kid and said hi. It usually means more than you will ever know. If you have time, please review, I promise to respond.


End file.
